


The Eclipse Means More To Him

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic), The Solar System
Genre: F/M, It’s like really strange, I’m sorry, Multi, My 3 AM ideas, The sun is in love with the moon, im weird, this is completely random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Sometimes not even the strongest loves can last.





	The Eclipse Means More To Him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda weird but you make it this far so welcome and I hope you enjoy. So a few things 1) The Moon(Luna) is Non-Bianary so I used them/they pronouns. 2) When I was writing this I imagined Solis(The sun) as Josh Hutcherson, Luna(The Moon) as Cole Sprouse and The Earth as Blake Livley. 3) So they are portrayed as like a Greek God type of thing, their beings that prrotect the planted so they are human like and not the actual plantes.

Solis and Luna had been in love longer than the simplicity of the human mind can fathom. Eons before life was possible on any of the plants, Solis and Luna had each other when there was nobody else in their tiny solar system. The silence of the opposite side of the Milky Way creating the perfect atmosphere for friendship to the one who had grown up with none.   
“Do you think there will ever be anyone else?” Luna was much younger than Solis, by several thousand years, so curiosity filled Luna’s eyes as they stared up at Solis. His knowledge being the final word, his untapped fountain of wisdom for Luna to learn all that was not known. Solis looked up from the rock he had been tossing between his hands, the corners of his mouth playing at a smile when their eyes met.   
“Yeah, L. I think that one day we won't be alone anymore. Maybe you'll wise up and see i'm no good for you, you'll find somebody better.” Solis stood, the rock abandoned at their feet, pulling Luna into a soft embrace.   
“I love you too much to leave you, that and i've already invested a couple thousand years in you, too late to turn back now.” Luna way playful, confidence and giddiness radiated.   
This was the beginning of our solar system, Solis was put here to keep watch, to make sure everything ran smoothly and as it should. Solis had watched many of his older siblings leave and go reign over their own solar systems, all much larger and more important than the one he was given. Kyklos had only given his youngest son a solar system because, somebody needed to map out the other side of the Milky Way, and Solis was the last one. He didn't mind however, it was quite here, he was away from his father and older siblings, here he finally felt like he was wanted. Luna had given the hope and confidence that he was in fact important, and one day he would prove his family wrong.  
“Sol, you lost in thought again?” Solis blinked the dreamy look away from his eyes, squeezing Luna tighter before letting them go, “Thank you.” Solis whispered, Luna gave him a strange look, their eyebrows furrowing “For What?”  
“For loving me when I couldn't love myself.” Luna looked at Solis with all the passion they had and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. 

_______________________________________________________

“I finally found you. Luna I'm sorry I haven't been around much, with Earth and now Mars and Jupiter having life, i've been stretched pretty thin.” Solis had finally found Luna, who has been talking to Earth. “I've been here the whole time, Solis.” Luna didn't look up to meet Solis’ eyes, they simply kept their head down and stared at the ground.   
“L. Come on, please look at me. Can we talk about this?” Luna didn't make any movement or any sign of communicating with Solis and Solis realised this after several minutes. “I'll be at home. Luna please come home.” and with that, Solis left Luna and Earth behind him as he walked back home, silent tears rolling down his face. 

_______________________________________________________

Solis had come to realise after a few hundred years that Luna wasn't coming back, they had chosen the earth and Solis was once again left alone. It's been two billion years since then and with every passing year, Luna gets further and further, and Solis’ heart is breaking more and more, but tomorrow is special, tomorrow is the Eclips. It's the only day that Soils can be anywhere close to his love. He's been looking forward to it for years, the only time that he can talk to them.   
“Hi.” Solis mutters out, trying to keep the heartbreak in his voice hidden. “Hi.” Luna responds, their voice cold and monotone.   
“Look, I'm sorry that I neglected to spend that much time with you. I love you and you have to know that. What happened to you and me forever huh? I told you you'd wise up and leave me.” Luna still said nothing, simply watching earth as she talked to Mars.   
“She pays attention to me, Solis. She talked to me when you wouldn't. So don't punish me for your mistake. Your dad was right, you can't do anything right.” Luna walked away, running back to Earth, because they belonged to her now. Luna loved her and just as easily as they had come into his life, Luna left. “But… I need you…..” Solis trailed off, watching as Earth wrapped Luna in her arms.   
“I need you, like life needs oxygen. Please.” Solis knew that Luna couldn't hear him, nor did he want to be anywhere around him anymore. “I'm sorry I let you down. Maybe one day you'll come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. So I’ve been contemplating making this into an story(multi-chapter) as opposed to a one shot so if you’d Ben interested let me know! Thanks again for wasting 10 minutes of you’re life on my 3 am, sleep deprived ramblings


End file.
